Akane en el País de Ranma
by leslietendo
Summary: Happosai por error le tira una pocima encima a Akane, y hace que se haga diminuta, ¿Qué problemas le traerá a Akane? & ¿Qué ventajas le traerá al ser pequeña? Pasen a leer :) dejen reviews que me interesa su opinión para saber si continuarla o no .
1. Akane en el país de Ranma

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Akane en el país de Ranma.

Era un hermoso día en la casa de los Tendo, el sol brillaba como nunca, los pajarillos cantaban y todos los integrantes de la familia comían tranquilamente.

¡Akane!, ¡Ranma!, ¡Nabiki!, bajen a desayunar, se les va a hacer tarde para ir al colegio!- dijo Kasumi con su angelical voz-

¡Ya me voy Kasumi!- dijo Akane bajando apresuradamente las escaleras-

¡Esperame Akane!-dijo Ranma poniendose su camisa china roja-

¡Yo no voy a desayunar!- dijo Nabiki corriendo hacia la salida-

Dios, ¿entonces no van a desayunar?- dijo viendo como los 3 adolescentes se iban hacia la salida y poniendo una mano en su mejilla preocupada-

Iban como siempre, Nabiki adelantada como 3 kilometros de Ranma y Akane, Akane corriendo en el piso y Ranma en la valla. Mientras que en otro lugar de la calle, se hallaba un ancianito planeando algo malefico...

Con esta pocima, podré meterme en las casas de todas las chicas lindas y robar su ropa íntíma sin que me vean- dijo Happosai caminando peligrosamente con la pocima, sin pensar que talvez alguien chocaría con la botella, romperla y caerle encima.

¡Apurate Ranma!- dijo Akane corriendo mientras veía a Ranma-

¡Ya voy marimacho!- dijo Ranma sacandole la lengua a Akane-

¿¡Cómo demonios me dijiste!?- dijo chocando con Happosai, o mejor dicho con la pocima-

¡Te dije mari..- dijo volteando a ver Akane-

¡Oh no, la dulce Akane choco con mi pocima!-

¿Qué rayos?...¿oigan porque se hicieron más grandes?- dijo Akane haciendose poco a poco muy diminuta como una muñeca de 10cm-

¡¿Qué hizo maldito anciano?!- dijo asustado viendo como Akane se hacia pequeña-

Bueno, es que soy un viejito con una miserable vida y...-

¡Callese! ¡¿Qué me hizo?!- Interrumpió Akane a Happosai hablandole desde abajo-

Es una pocima que te hace pequeño- dijo Happosai fumando su pipa-

¿Hay cura?-preguntó Ranma-

Si, e dias se quitará el efecto- respondió Happosai despreocupado-

¿¡E días!?...¿y mientras que debo hacer?- dijo Akane-

Diviertete- dijo Happosai llendose saltando por todas las casas.

¿Divertirme?..¿pero como que..? Maldito viejo, se fue- dijo Akane mirando a Ranma-

Creo que ahora te diré enana..-dijo burlón agachandose a para ver a Akane más de cerca-

Cállate y llevame a la escuela- dijo directamente Akane-

Pff.. que humor- dijo sacando su mochila- subete a tu nuevo transporte- dijo riendose fuertemente-

¡Ranma eres un idiota!- dijo pellizcandole la mejilla, pues Ranma la subió con mucho cuidado en su mano-

¡Ahh! ,Tan pequeña pero sigues con la misma fuerza de gorila- replicó sobandose la mejilla-

¡Ya callate y subeme!- ordenó a Ranma-

Si, si, ya voy- dijo subiendo a Akane a su mochila-

Ranma iba caminando lo más rápido que podía, ya se les había hecho demasiado tarde...

-En el Colegio Furinkan-

Se les permitió entrar a clases, porque Ranma dijo que habia tenido un problema, y también inventó que Akane se había enfermado.

Akane estaba oculta en la mochila pero poniendo atención en clase, como la buena alumna que era, mientras Ranma se había dormido.

Ranma, heey, despierta- dijo Akane saltando de la mochila para pararse sobre el pupitre y empezarle a darle pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla a Ranma-

Akane..- dijo en sueños-

Ra-ranma..- djio sonrojada Akane-

¡Usted! ¡Señor Saotome, despierte!- dijo Miss Hinako acercandose a Ranma mientras agitaba las manos-

¡No!- dijo Akane sentandose haciendose pasar por una "muñeca"-

¡Despier..¿que es esto?- dijo viendo a la muñeca mientras le brillaban los ojos- ¡Que linda!- dijo admirando a la pequeña "muñeca"-

¿Que pa..? ¡Deme a Akane!- dijo quitandole a la maestra a Akane-

¿Señorita Tendo?..pero si no vino..¡Señor Saotome vayase de la clase!- dijo lloriqueando-

¿Pero por..?-

¡Vayase!-

Pero..-

¡No!-

Bien..- dijo resignado tomando su mochila y saliendo del aula-

-Recreo-

¿Porque no me despertaste enana?- dijo Ranma con fastidio-

¡Te desperte!, pero nunca me hiciste caso- dijo cruzandose de brazos-

Pero yo como...-

¡Airen!- dijo Shampoo apareciendo en su bicicleta y lanzandose a abrazar a Ranma-

Sha-shampoo!- dijo Ranma intentando safarze-

Maldita bruja- dijo Akane celosa "escondida" en el césped-

Airen ir a cita con Shampoo-

¡No!-

¿Y donde estar chica violenta?- dijo Shampoo soltando a Ranma para voltear a todos lados-

Aqui, boba- dijo Akane-

Escuchar algo, airen?- dijo moviendose-

¡Ahh!- gritó Akane esquivando el pie de Shampoo- ¡Fíjtate por donde vas!-

Era tan pequeña que no se oian sus gritos, solo se oia si se acercaban a Akane.

Seguro ser imaginación de Shampoo- dijo subiendose a su bicicleta- ¡Adios Airen!-

¿Akane?..¿Donde estas?-

¡Aqui!- dijo Akane saltando-

Ya te vi, mejor vamos a casa- dijo levantando a Akane con la mano-

Si..-dijo agarrandose de los dedos de Ranma-

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado :) , hasta el próximo capitulo!.

leslietendo


	2. Pequeña Aventura

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Pequeña Aventura.

Ya habían llegado al Dojo Tendo y en cuanto Kasumi los oyó fue a darles la bienvenida.

Bienvenidos a casa chicos..?- dijo Kasumi-

¿Qué pasa Kasumi?- preguntó Ranma-

¿Y Akane?-dijio Kasumi preocupada poniendo una mano en su mejilla

Oh..fue..fue al centro comercial con sus amigas-dijo Ranma nervioso rascandose la cabeza-

Entonces llegará más tarde- dijo Kasumi sonriendo-

S-sii..¿y que hay para comer Kasumi?-dijo Ranma intentando cambiar el tema-

¡Oh, es algo muy especial!, hice arroz con pescado, pero hice un delicioso pastel de fresas- dijo Kasumi alegre-

Que bien ha de saber, si me disculpas Kasumi, ire a cambiarme-

Claro Ranma- dijo sonriendo llendose hacia la cocina-

Entonces Ranma se fue hacia la puerta principal y la abrió, para encontrar a una Akane toda empapada y molesta.

¡Ranma idiota!¿porque me dejas aquí?- dijo sacando su mazo (que magicamente se encogió con su ropa y todo lo que mojó la pocima) para darle un golpe en el pequeño dedo del pie de Ranma-

¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó Ranma sobandose el dedo pequeño-

Ranma, ¿estas bien?- dijo Kasumi desde la cocina-

¡Si!, Digo si Kasumi, jeje- dijo cambiando el tono agresivo por uno más bajo-

Oh, esta bien, no tardes en bajar a comer-

Sí- dijo subiendo las escaleras y dejando a Akane toda enojada-

Ese idiota me dejó aquí, tan apresurado por comer- murmuró Akane exprimiendo su mojado vestido-

Olvidé hacer una llamada al ú- dijo Kasumi apareciendo, por lo cuál Akane se quedó como roca fingiendo de nuevo ser una "muñenca"-

Dios mío, que linda muñeca- dijo acercandose a recogerla- Que extraño, tiene un gran parecido con Akane- dijo llendo por su costurero- Te haré un lindo vestido muñequita- dijo dirigiendose a la cocina-

¡Kasumi, ya acabe de cambiarme!- dijo bajando hacia la cocina para encontrarse a Kasumi tejiendo algo-

Oh Ranma, ya bajaste, deja te sirvo tu plato- dijo sonriendo amablemente, dejando a la "muñeca" sobre la mesa-

Emmm...¿que haces con esa muñeca, Kasumi?-

Oh, me la encontré en el recibidor, y decidí tejerle un lindo vestido-

Esque..jeje.. es mi..-dijo tragando saliva- muñeca...

!¿TUYA?¡- dijo apareciendo la Sra. Saotome- Eso no es nada varonil, Ranma- dijo sacando su Katana-

Digo, quise decir de una compañera mía y se la voy a guardar-

No creo que a tu compañera le moleste que le teja un nuevo vestido ¿verdad?- preguntó Kasumi inocentemente- Adémas la pobre muñequita esta toda empapada- dijo tejiendo el vestido-

¡Achuu!- estornudó Akane-

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Nodoka-

¡Yo!¡Fui yo! Jeje, ¡achu!,¡achu!, ¿ves?- dijo Ranma riendo nerviosamente-

Hijo mío, ¿estas enfermo?- dijo Nodoka tocando la frente de Ranma- Mmm.. no parece, pero para asegurarnos de que no estes enfermo..-

¿Q-qué cosa vas a hacer?- dijo viendo como su máma se le acercaba y se lo llevaba hacia su cuarto tomandolo de la oreja- Mámaaa! ¿¡Qué haceees!?- dijo gritando desesperadamente-

Pobre Ranma, debe estar muy enfermo...¡Listo!- dijo Kasumi alegre acabando de tejer el vestido para la "muñeca"-

Era un vestido Blanco con un delantal rosa y un moño en la cabeza y zapatillas amarillas ( La imagen del Fic)

Ahora te lo vamos a poner...¡Oh!, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado lo que deje en la estufa?- dijo parandose e irse a la cocina-

Muy bien, no voy a dejar que mi hermana me vea, si se enteran de que me hice pequeña van a regañar a Ranma por no cuidarme y ...no quiero que le pase algo a ese tonto- dijo poniendose el vestido que su hermana le tejió-

Ahora, vamos a ponerte..¿el vestido?- dijo observando a Akane que ya tenía el vestido puesto- Talvez fue Nabiki, o la Sra. Nodoka, bueno muñequita, vamos arriba- dijo subiendo las escaleras-

Entraron al cuarto de Kasumi, todo estaba muy ordenado y tenía una pequeña casa de muñecas, que su máma cuando estaba viva, le habia regalado, asi que decidió guardarla.

Te pondré aquí- dijo colocando a Akane en la pequeña casita de muñecas- Ahora a cocinar la cena- dijo sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto-

Tengo que salir de aquí- dijo Akane saltando de la casita- ¡Auch!- dijo sobandose la cabeza- Tengo que encontrar a Ranma-

-En el baño de la Casa Tendo-

¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi máma?..metiendome en una bañera con hielos- dijo Ranma-chica mientras abría la llave de agua caliente y echandosela encima-

¡Ranma!- dijo Akane metiendose abajo de la puerta para encontrarse con un Ranma en toalla-

¡Ahh!- gritó Ranma asustado, todavía no se acostumbraba a que Akane fuera pequeña-

¡Ahh!- gritaron al unísono- ¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo Akane saliendo rápidamente del baño-

_Que susto..aunque talvez esto de ser pequeña no es tan...¡No, no pienses eso Akane! ¡Ranma es un idiota!-_ pensó Akane-

Continuará...

Bueno, esta historia va a ser un poco corta, creo que solo uno o dos capitulos más jaja, gracias por leer :), dejen sus adorados reviews ;D, también quería decirles que el vestido de Akane es como el de la imagen de la descripcion del fic jaja, hasta el próximo capitulo!.

leslietendo


	3. Hacia la casa de una extraña

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, sino a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Hacia la casa de una extraña

Era otro día nuevo en la casa del Dojo Tendo, era de mañana y todos estaban desayunando a excepción de Akane, quien seguía con el efecto de la pocima.

Ranma, ¿donde esta Akane,? no llegó ayer en la noche- dijo Soun fulminando a Ranma con la mirada-

Yo..¿porque yo debería saberlo?, esa boba nunca me dice que es lo que hace y que no- dijo Ranma fingiendo despreocupación-

Pápa, tranquilo, talvez se quedó a dormir a la casa de una amiga, y olvidó avisarnos- dijo Kasumi mientras servía un plato de arroz y se lo entregaba a Nabiki-

Gracias Kasumi- dijo Nabiki comiendo lentamente su plato de arroz-

Tranquilo Tendo, mi hijo nunca dejaría que a Akane le pasará algo, porque la ama- dijo Genma apretando el puño-

C-cállate viejo!- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza y acabando su comida- Bueno...voy a dormir, gracias por la comida- dijo párandose rapidamente-

Denada Ranma- dijo Kasumi sonriendo-

-Cuarto de Ranma-

Ese Happosai, en lugar de buscar una cura, quien sabe a donde diablos se fue, seguro a robar ropa intíma- dijo Ranma rascandose la cabeza-

Ranma abreme- dijo Akane atras de la puerta-

¿Qué se oye?- dijo Ranma quien no escucho a Akane-

Ranma!-

¿Quién esta allí?-

¡Yo maldito sordo!- dijo rompiendo un pedazo de la puerta con su mazo-

Asi que allí estabas enana- dijo Ranma sentandose en el escritorio enfrende de la ventana-

¡Cállate!, ¿A quién le dices enana, tonto?- dijo saltando de objeto en objeto hacia Ranma para intentar atacarlo a lo que Ranma solo esquivó, e hizo que Akane saliera volando por la ventana, al intentar saltar hacia el-

¡Akane!- dijo Ranma intentando tomarla pero el chocó con un árbol y ella iba a caer-

¡Ranmaaaa!- dijo tomandose de una hoja del árbol la cual se rompió-

¡Ahhhh!- sintió que algo la tomó, y pensó que era Ranma, pero era un gato, que la agarró del delantal del vestido-

¡Gatoooooo!- dijo Ranma desmayandose-

¡Sueltame gato tonto!- dijo Akane intentando safarze, pues el gato ya la había llevado muy lejos del Dojo Tendo-

¡Mira mami, allí esta bigotes!-dijo una niña de pelo castaño de ojos verdes, delgada como de 9 años, corriendo hacia el gatito blanco con una campanita en el cuello, y claro, una "muñeca" en la boca-

¡Alfin lo encontramos, Tami!- dijo la señora corriendo a lado de su hija-

¡Bigotes!...¿qué tienes allí?- dijo tomando a Akane- ¡Que linda!, mira mami- dijo la niña mostrando la "muñeca" a su madre- ¿Me la puedo quedar?- dijo poniendo ojos suplicantes-

Claro Tami, pero si tiene dueño, la devuelves, ¿bien? - Tami solo asintió - Vamos a casa- luego tomó a Tami de la mano y se la llevó junto con Akane-

-Casa de Tami-

Era una casa gigantesca, casi parecía una mansión, tenía unas puertas gigantes, la casa era de color crema, enfrente de la puerta principal, tenía una fuente enorme, en el jardín de atras, tenía una enorme piscina, en fin, cuando entraron, Tami de inmediato se fue con su gato y la "muñeca hacia su cuarto.

Bigotes, no me vuelvas a asustar asi, aunque me trajiste una nueva muñeca, gracias gatito- dijo Tami acariciando al gato, a lo que el pequeño solo respondió con un ronroneo- Bueno bigotes, voy por un pedazo de pastel y por chocolate caliente, cuida a la muñequita- dijo Tami saliendo de la habitación-

Alfin, ya no soportaba quedarme tieza tanto tiempo- dijo Akane haciendo movimientos de ejercitamiento estando enfrente del gato- Asi que tu, Bigotes, me trajiste aquí, ahora dime, ¿cómo rayos me salgo de esta casa?, es enorme, si tan solo..- dijo quedandose tieza de nuevo-

Ya llegué Bigotes, te traje un premio- dijo dandole al gatito un pedazo de pastel y tomando a la "muñeca"- Que bonita muñeca, te llamare...Yuri- dijo Tami sonriendo- Hoy hace un día soleado, creo que iré a tomar un baño, cuida a la muñeca, Bigotes- dijo Tami llendose-

Muy bien, talvez si escalo por acá, y me bajo muy despacio, logré escapar- dijo saltando de una silla a una mesa hacia a la ventana, viendo que a un lado habia un árbol con muchas ramas- Aquí vamos- dijo poniendo el primer pie sobre una rama-

¡Miaau!- maulló el gato poniendo una patita en la cabeza de Akane-

¡Alto gatito!- dijo Akane perdiendo el equilibrio y luego caerse- ¡Bigoteees!- gritó mientras caia en la alberca del jardín de atras- _Es el fin, nose nadar y soy muy pequeña, seguro me hundiré-_pensó Akane tocando agua-

¡Akane!- dijo una voz masculina saltando al agua y tomarla- ¡Te tengo!- dijo una voz femenina y saliendo del agua-

¡Ranma, me salvaste!- dijo Akane llorando- pensé que me ahogaría- dijo abrazando el dedo de Ranma-chica-

¿Cómo te ahogarías, boba?, flotarías- djio secandose lo más que podía- Aunque con lo torpe que eres, seguro te hundías-

¿Cómo me encontraste?- dijo ahora en el piso parada-

Bueno, el gato tenía lodo en los pies y dejo unas huellas muy poco visibles, pero te encontre-

¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la máma de Tami-

Emm..yo..soy la dueña de la muñeca, siento entrar a su casa sin permiso, señora- dijo apenada Ranma-chica-

¿Enserio?...bueno, que bueno que encontramos al dueño- djio la señora sonriendo- ¡Tami, ven acá cariño!- gritó su madre a Tami-

¿Qué pasa mami?- dijo la niña con bigotes en sus brazos-

Esta chica es la dueña de la muñeca- dijo señalando a Ranma-chica-

Ga-ga-ga-gato- dijo Ranma-chica alejandose paso a paso- ¡GATOO!- gritó corriendo hacia el dojo Tendo-

Mami, ¿me compras una muñeca nueva?- le dijo Tami a su máma-

Claro Tami, vamos adentro- la pequeña niña solo asintió-

-Dojo Tendo-

Eso estuvo cerca- djio agitada Ranma-chica-

Pobre niña, me siento mal- dijo Akane poniendo una mano en su mejilla preocupada-

Tranquila, tu no eres una muñeca, eres una marimacho- dijo Ranma-chica asintiendo-

¡Cállate!- dijo mordiendole el dedo de la mano a Ranma-chica-

¡Auch!- dijo sobandose el dedo- Agresiva- dijo volteando para otro lado-

Tonto-

Boba-

Fenómeno-

Enana-

Y así transcurrió el día en el Dojo Tendo.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer ;D espero les haya gustado, si no les molesta me podrian enviar alguna idea? Jeje, mi cerebro se esta secando T_T, se los agredeceria mucho ;D, hasta el próximo capitulo, si esque hay, jaja es broma si lo acabaré ;D.

leslietendo.


	4. Otro pequeño problema

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Y allí estaba Akane, huyendo de la peor cosa en el mundo, a la que toda mujer le teme, una cucaracha, la estaba correteando por todo el piso de arriba, ella venía huyendo desde al baño y allí estaba el cuarto de Ranma a un lado, con la puerta entreabierta, asi que aprovechó la oportunidad y se metió adentro.

¡Déjame!..¡Ahh!- dijo saltando de la cama de Ranma hasta el pequeño escritorio donde había un libro, pero la cucaracha seguia allí, esperandola a que bajara, así que Akane tomó un libro y se lo aventó, y lógicamente, la aplastó-

Ufff, eso estuvo cerca, casi me atrapa en el baño- dijo agitada y volteando abajo vió una hojita que salió volando del libro- ¿Qué es eso?- saltó y vió que en la nota decía:

Me gusta mucho...- y el nombre se lo había arrancado- Seguro que decía Shampoo, o Ukyo o yo que sé, como si me importara- dijo saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras de salto en salto, y se encontró a Ranma, quien ya la estaba a punto de pisar, pues no la notó-

¡Espera Ranma!- dijo gritando y sintiendo que iba creciendo de estatura-

¡¿Akane?!, ¡estas volvie...ohh!- dijo Ranma tapandose los ojos, la ropa que le había hecho Kasumi a Akane se había roto, asi que se quedó como Dios la trajó el mundo- Toma- dijo Ranma quitandose la camisa china roja para darsela a Akane, sin dejar de taparse los ojos-

Ehh...gracias Ranma- dijo una sonrojada Akane poniendose la camisa de Ranma-

Bueno...¡Ya estoy de nuevo a mi estatura normal!- dijo pisando mal y cayendo sobre Ranma, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados- ¡Ahh!- griraron al unísono y cayendo Akane sobre Ranma-

Auch...-murmuró Akane-

Vaya que eres torpe, Akane- dijo sonriendo y viendola fijamente a su sonrojado rostro-

Ra-ranma...- dijo sintiendo su corazón latiendo fuertemente-

Akane...-suspiró Ranma sintiendo la respiración de Akane-

Sus labios se estaban rozando cuando derrepente Akane, sintió que se iba haciendo pequeña de nuevo y quedaba en el estómago de Ranma con la camisa sobre ella que ahora le quedaba enorme-

Emmm...de-deja voy a conseguir algo para ponerte- dijo Ranma nervioso por lo anterior, dejando cuidadosamente a Akane en el piso-

S-sí- tartamudeó Akane viendo como Ranma subía las escaleras-

Y de la nada se hizo un hoyo que explotó en la pared, y de allí salieron 3 locas, buscando a alguien en especial.

¡Airen!,¡Shampoo cocinar tallarines especiales!- gritó la amazona-

¡Ran-chan!,¡Te traje un okonomiyaki de camarón!,¡Tus favoritos!-dijo la castaña de ojos azules-

¡Ranma-sama!,¡Te traje pollo a la Kuno!- dijo añadiendo por último unos polvos extraños la gimnasta-

Genial, lo que faltaba, y Ranma aún no regresa con mi ropa- dijo Akane tapandose más con la camisa

de Ranma, para que no la vieran, pero aún asi no paso por alto lo que hizo Akane-

¿Qué ser eso que moverse ahí?- djio Shampoo apuntando a la camisa roja de Ranma-

¡Es la camisa de Ran-chan!- djio Ukyo tomandola-

¡Esperen tontas!- murmuró Akane agarrandose adentro de la camisa y ocultandose-

¡Seguro que esa bruja de Tendo secuestró a mi Ranma!- dijo Kodachi-

Akane, ya tengo un vestido que encontre ... en el cuarto de Kasumi...¿Qué hacen ustedes aqui?- dijo Ranma mirando confuso a sus otras 3 prometidas-

¡Airen!- ¡Ran-chan!- ¡Ranma-sama!- dijeron las 3 al unísono lanzandose hacia Ranma para abrazarlo-

¡E-esperen!..¿Donde esta Akane?- dijo Ranma haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por quitarselas de encima-

Chica violenta no estar aquí cuando nosotras llegar- dijo Shampoo soltandolo para verlo directamente a la cara-

No la he visto, Ran-chan- dijo Ukyo-

No he visto a esa salvaje desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno Ranma-sama, me voy a mi casa- dijo entregandole el pollo a Ranma y luego irse saltando- ¡Disfruta lo que te cocine cariño!,¡Jojojojojo!-

Esa chica estar loca- dijo Shampoo viendo como se iba Kodachi- Shampoo irse a atender Nekohanten, Wo ai ni, Airen- dijo llendose también de la casa de los Tendo-

¡El restaurante!- dijo preocupada Ukyo- lo siento Ran-chan, luego nos vemos- dijo llendose del Dojo-

¡Akane!, ¿Donde estas?- gritó Ranma con la camisa roja en la mano-

¡Aqui en la camisa!- dijo Akane agarrandose mas fuerte-

Toma- dijo sacando a Akane y dandole un vestido igual al que tenía antes y tapandose los ojos-

Gracias Ranma, pero no entiendo porque me hice grande, y luego volví a ser pequeña- dijo Akane poniendose el vestido rapidamente-

Tampoco entiendo, lo único que se me puede ocurrir es que tenga efectos secundarios la pocima del viejo- dijo Ranma ya quitandose las manos encima de los ojos-

Si, tenemos que encontrarlo, pero no lo hemos visto desde hace tiempo- dijo Akane-

¡Que buen motín!, ¡Que buen motín!- dijo Happosai saliendo del hoyo de la pared con un motín-

¡Usted!- dijeron Ranma y Akane al unísono tomandolo para luego lanzarlo al piso-

¡Su-sueltenme!, ¿Porque siempre molestan a un viejito inocente, y le quieren quitar su unica diversión?- dijo Happosai haciendo ojitos de borrego-

¡Eso no nos importa!, solo queremos saber porque hace un rato Akane se hizo grande, luego volvió a ser pequeña- dijio Ranma viendolo con odio-

Es que tiene efectos secundarios, pero no se preocupen, en un dia o talvez dos, se va a quitar el efecto de la pocima- dijo Happosai sabiamente fumando su pipa y sacando otro bote donde venía una extraña sustancia- Akane-chan, si quieres puedo...- fue interrumpido por Ranma-

¿Es la cura?- dijo Ranma arrebatandole el bote a Happosai- Vamos a ver, como se abre-

Espera Ranma, no apliques tanta...fuerza- dijo Happosai al ver que Ranma ya había aplicado mucha fuerza en el bote, hizo explotar la pocima y le cayó encima a Ranma, por lo cual se hizo del mismo tamaño que Akane -¡Niño!, te iba a decir que le iba a echar encima la pocima a Akane, la que tu te pusiste, dura solo 5 horas!, asi se le podia haber quitado el efecto de la anterior a Akane- dijo Happposai viendo a Ranma, ahora pequeño, con desaprobación-

¡Ranma!- dijo Akane sacando un pequeño mazo, para pegarle a Ranma- ¡Era mi cura!-

¡Perdón!- dijo Ranma esquivando los golpes de Akane- ¡Basta marimacho!-

¡NO!, era mi cura-

Y por lo tanto, Ranma le quitó la pocima que duraba 5 horas a Akane, para echarsela a el encima por error.

Continuará...

Guau, les agradezco muchoooo por las ideas que me mandaron :), especialmente a Zaneziana, Lobo de Sombras y Guest, un aplauso para ellos :D, gracias chicos hicieron que este capitulo fuera hecho posible jaja :D, ahora Ranma esta igual que Akane jaja, pobrecitos xD ,bueno gracias por sus comentarios, enseriooo muchas gracias, cuidense, hasta el próximo capitulo!.

leslietendo


	5. Pequeña confesión, grandes emociones

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que cuando a Ranma se le cayó la pocima encima, no quedó desundo,

la pocima cayó en su ropa, lo que hizo que se encogiera, como con Akane xD, no piensen que Akane lo estaba persiguiendo desnudo xD, bueno ahora sí...

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Estaba todo el cielo gris, dando señales de que iba haber una fuerte tormenta, mientras toda la familia, estaba comiendo y preguntandose donde podrían estar Ranma y Akane.

Akane, ya se fue por mucho tiempo y Ranma, se fue en la tarde, ¿dónde podrán estar?- dijo Soun empezando a llorar-

Tranquilo pápa, estoy segura de que no les va a pasar nada malo- dijo Kasumi con tranquilidad-

Sí, adémas, se saben defender porque saben artes marciales- dijo Nabiki con un lápiz en la boca y con una mano haciendo cuentas en la calculadora-

Tranquilo Tendo-kun, mi hijo no permitiría que a Akane le pasara algo- dijo Genma comiendo su quinto plato de arroz-

Pero Saotome-kun..- dijo preocupado Soun por su pequeña-

Pápa, relájate, no les va a pasar nada- dijo Nabiki despreocupada-

¡Ring, Ring!- sonó el teléfono-

Yo contesto- dijo Kasumi dirigiendose hacia el recibidor- ¿Quién habla?- ... - Oh, que sorpresa- ... - Sí, los recibiremos hoy en la tarde con gusto- ... - Hasta luego- dijo terminando la conversación por teléfono para dirigirse al comedor-

¿Quién era Kasumi?- dijo Soun-

Era nuestra tía Naomi, dice que hoy va a venir, nos va dejar a su hija Sora, para que la cuidemos porque va a estar ocupada- dijo Kasumi emocionada porque su pequeña prima las iba a visitar-

Muy bien, ¿Saotome-kun, una partida de shougi?- dijo Soun-

No me lo pierdo por nada, Tendo-kun – dijo Genma-

-Mientras en otro lugar de la casa-

Entonces, ¿donde podemos dormir cuando sea de noche?- dijo Ranma caminando en el piso de arriba con Akane-

Bueno, Kasumi tiene una casa de muñecas que le dió máma - dijo Akane-

¿E-en una casa de muñecas?...¿Ju-juntos?- dijo Ranma sorprendido-

Sí tu dormirás en el piso y yo en la cama- dijo Akane-

¿Y porque no mejor en tu cuarto?- dijo Ranma curioso- En lugar de dormir en una cama gigante,¿porque dormir en una casa de muñecas?-

¿Crees que no se me ocurrió?- dijo Akane- La cerré con llave ese día que ibamos a la escuela, y no creo que podamos entrar por debajo de la puerta, además puede que a ti se te quite el efecto en la noche -dijo Akane-

Supongo, si se me quita el efecto de la pocima, te abro la puerta- dijo sonriendo Ranma-

Supongo que es lo menos que puedes hacer, déspues de quitarme mi cura- dijo Akane matando a Ranma con la mirada-

Lo.. lo siento Akane- dijo Ranma haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Ranma..- dijo Akane sorprendida- Etto...va-vamos a la casa de muñecas para ver como dormir en la noche, si no se te llega a quitar el efecto- dijo Akane-

S-sí- tartamudeó Ranma-

-En el comedor-

Kasumi estaba haciendo té, esperando a su prima, Nabiki leyendo una revista mientras comía una bolsa de frituras, Soun y Genma estaban jugando Shougi.

¡Toc, Toc!- sonó la puerta-

¡Ya voy!- dijo Kasumi abriendo la puerta-

¡Kasumi, querida!- dijo la tía Noemi abrazando a Kasumi- Ten, cuida a Sora, me saludas a todos, tengo mucha prisa- dijo la tía haciendo una reverencia y dejando a Sora para irse-

Hola Kasumi- dijo Sora sonriendo, era una niña con dos coletas, con pelo castaño y un vestido de color amarillo de tirantes-

Hola Sora, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, pasa- dijo Kasumi amablemente-

Gracias- dijo pasando a la casa-

Y empezó a saludar a toda la familia, todos estaban muy contentos de que Sora estuviera allí.

Y este señor, es el padre del prometido de Akane- dijo Kasumi señalando a Genma- Su nombre es Genma Saotome-

Hola Sora, dime Tío Genma- dijo el señor del turbante-

Muy bien, y ¿cómo se llama el prometido de Akane?- dijo Sora-

Su nombre es Ranma Saotome- dijo Soun-

Wow, un prometido, deben amarse mucho para querer casarse tan jóvenes- dijo Sora-

Sí se quieren mucho - dijo Nabiki- Pero ellos no lo decidieron fueron pápa y tío Genma- señaló-

¿Algo con lo que puedas jugar?...¡Ya recordé!, tengo una casa de muñecas, si quieres puedes ir a jugar, está en mi cuarto- dijo Kasumi amablemente

¡Gracias!- dijo Sora subiendo las escaleras-

-Cuarto de Kasumi-

Sí, este es un buen lugar- dijo Akane en la casa de muñecas-

Supongo...- dijo Ranma en la "cocina" de la pequeña casa-

Muero de hambre...- dijo Akane-

Cuando todos duerman bajamos por algo- dijo Ranma-

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Sora, por lo tanto Ranma y Akane se tuvieron que quedar quietos.

Que linda casa- dijo Sora tomando a la "muñeca"- ¡Kawaii!, tiene un muñeco incluido- dijo tomando al "muñeco"- Aver...jugaremos a que son novios y tienen una casa juntos- dijo Sora tomando a los "muñecos" y acercandolos para darse un beso- Muack, muack- fingió Sora el ruido de un beso-

"Mi primer beso con Ranma, y ¿va a hacer por un juego de muñecas?- pensó Akane-

"A-akane, me pregunto que estará pensando, no creo poder contenerme, voy a ponerme nervioso, y la niña se va a asustar, porque voy a intentar huir, aunque...esta vez, talvez no sea así"- pensó Ranma viendo como Sora acercaba a Akane hacia el, entonces sus labios se juntaron para darse un beso.

¡Sora, baja por galletas de chocolate cariño¡- dijo Kasumi desde abajo-

¡Ya voy!- dijo dejando a los muñecos en el piso sin separarlos, para luego pararse e irse corriendo-

Etto..e-es un juego, ¿ne?..- dijo Akane sonrojada separandose de Ranma-

S-sí, emm...fue la niña..-¿p-por cierto qui-quien era?- dijo Ranma sintiendo que su corazón latía muy fuerte-

Mi..mi prima- respondió Akane-

Ohh..¡¿Q-que diablos?!- dijo Ranma sintiendo que iba creciendo a su tamaño natural y su ropa se rompía-

¡Ranma!, estas cre..ciendo- dijo Akane viendo a Ranma entero y luego se tapó los ojos rápido- ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡BAKA!- gritó Akane avergonzada-

¡C-cállate!- dijo corriendo hacia su cuarto para ponerse su ropa, abrir la puerta de Akane, que estaba cerrada con llave y volver al cuarto de Kasumi- Bueno, ya abrí tu puerta-

Gracias Ranma- dijo Akane sonriendo-

Denada- dijo Ranma sonrojandose-

La puerta se abrió y salió Sora- ¡Oh!..¿quién eres?-

Yo..soy Ranma Saotome-

¡Eres el prometido de mi prima Akane!- dijo Sora juntando las manos-

S-sí- dijo Ranma nervioso-

Debes de quererla mucho, para aceptar ser su prometido y siendo tan jovenes- dijo Sora- ¿La quieres verdad?, porque no quiero ver a mi prima sufriendo- dijo enojada Sora-

Emm..bueno, si la quiero- dijo Ranma jugando con sus dedos y mirando al piso-¿Cómo te llamas?

"¿Lo dices enserio, Ranma, me quieres?"- pensó Akane escondida en la casa de muñecas-

Soy Sora y tengo 11 años...me alegro de que ames a mi prima, jaja y.. ya se lo confesaste?- dijo intrigada Sora-

"Como me metí en esto"- pensó Ranma- Emm..-balbuceó Ranma- "Vamos Ranma, es ahora o nunca, tu puedes hacerlo, no te pongas nervioso"- pensó animandose así mismo- Y-yo s-sí la-la a-a-am...o-

No te entendí, jaja, bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte Ranma- dijo Sora haciendo un gesto con la mano en signo de despedida-

A-adios Sora- dijo Ranma volteando ver a Akane-

Ra-ranma...¿es enserio?, lo que dijiste, y-yo te entendí- dijo Akane sintiendo que su cuerpo iba creciendo y su ropa se rompía-

Ranma se tapó los ojos y se quitó su camisa roja y se la dió a Akane, así que quedó con su blusa blanca, que llevaba abajo y se la dió- ¡Mira Akane, ya-ya te curaste!- dijo aún con los ojos tapados-

Akane ya se había puesto la camisa de Ranma- Si...Ranma, ¿fue verdad lo que dijiste?- dijo Akane nerviosa- Porque...y-yo, t-te, yo te amo, Ranma- dijo Akane sonrojada haciendole competencia a la camisa de Ranma-

¿E-enserio?...yo, te, mm...tú me..gustas mucho, Akane- dijo Ranma sonrojado y quitandose las manos de los ojos para ver fijamente a Akane-

Ranma...-dijo Akane acercandose al rostro de Ranma para darle un beso-

A-akane..- susurró Ranma cerrando los ojos-

¡OIGAN, SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAN!-dijo la familia excepto Ranma y Akane al unísono-

Oh..creo que interrumpimos algo, lo tenías muy bien guardado hermana- dijo Nabiki-

Mejor los dejamos solos – dijeron Soun y Genma-

Bajen a cenar cuando puedan- dijo Kasumi sonriendo y todos salieron de la habitación-

Emm..creo que es hora de cenar- dijo Ranma intentando huir, pero Akane lo tomó del brazo con decisión y se acercó a el para darle un beso en los labios.

A-akane..- dijo Ranma con amor-

Vamos a cenar, Ranma- dijo jalando del brazo a Ranma para bajar-

S-sí...Akane, te quiero- dijo Ranma para acercarse a Akane y abrazarla- No puedo creer que me atreví a decirlo- dijo Ranma nervioso apoyando su cabeza en la de Akane-

También te quiero, Ranma- dijo Akane aferrandose más a Ranma-

Fin...

Y colorín colorado este fanfic se ha acabado ;D, siempre he querido decir eso xD, gracias por todos los que leyeron el fic, pero como les dije al principio, este fic iba a ser corto xD, GRACIAS, por leer mi historia, se los agradezco de todo corazón :), hasta otro fic!.

leslietendo.


End file.
